Saints Row:Spike's Journey Remake
by Randal Drake
Summary: Spike Sparks, an 16 year old alicorn. After witnessing the turf war of three violent gangs that dominate the city of Stablequestria:The Gembusters, The Westside Mean Blitzers and The Mistics that ended up blowing his home, must know find himself forced to join The Harmony Saints in order to wipe the streets of Stablequestria clean.


**Howdy there partners ADJ here, with a what you can see a remake of King Spike Rules' SR:S'sJ, for those who read Dragon Mating Season 3 and read the lastest chapter's A/N gonna see that I got permission by the author to continue to write his story, I decided to make a remake to make it different, so ther you go enjoy sugarcubes. 2/2/15 updated to fit more of Twilight's and Spike's personalities.**

Spike was in his room, listening to Come as You Are from Neighvana **youtube= watch?v=vabnZ9-ex7o**

"SPIIIKKEEE!" A voice screamed from below his room, but since Spike was with headphones on he couldn't pay attetion to it, the door to his room then got open like an cop just had busted trought it. There stood an angry unicorn mare with purple mane and blue coat named Febreze.

"Spike Sparks I'm talking to you mister!" She said as she scowled at the 16 year old colt who wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings, "when I swear I don't have a gun…" he singed along as his mother pulled gently the headphones off his head, before calmly saying.

"Ooh Spikey my dear, would you kindly listen to MOMMY?!" She said screaming at the last sentence, Spike gringed and turned around rubbing his right ear, as it still was tingling from his mother's ear piercing scream.

"Aargh, what is it mom?" The alicorn colt said looking at her still gringing , his mother shot him a death stare, which made him cower a bit.

"Instead of slacking off during School's vacation. Why don't you go out, find a part time job to help making savings for your university? Or simply to have fun?!" She said smilling at the suggestions, Spike simply looked at her with an blank stare.

"Mom I'm not going out, the streets of Stablequestria are like hell itself, your lucky if you can stay a whole day on the streets and come back at home on one piece!" Spike said opening his left arm towards the window of their apartment to put emphasis on his explanation.

It's true. Although Stablequestria was once an beautiful looking city, it had it's most problem which was the conflict between three gangs:The Gembusters:A muscle bond rulers of the east side. Lead by the powerful Iron Will and followed his top sells stallions, The Flim Flam Brothers and his head of supplies, Rover. Together, these four have taken over the drug trade in the entire city. Their main color is blue and their symbol if a large hammer.

 **.**

* * *

The Mystics:They're area gang are made up of almost all unicorns. Lead by calm and determined Blueblood, naive pegasus Flash Sentry as his liutenant, Fancy Pants his right arm and second in command of the gang and the cruel, sick Trixie. They have taken over the nothern part of Stablequestria and have dabbed in illegal Gambling, blackmailing etc. but their main focus is on prostitution as they own most of the brothels across Stablequestria full of enslaved mares they kidnapped on the streets. Their flag color is yellow and their symbol is an single eye.

* * *

And finaly The Westside Mean Blitzers:they are so far, the most weak gang of Stablequestria, as they only focus on illegal street and flying racing and a small drug trafficking. Mainly composed of Griffons and Pegasi; lead by Gilda and her top two most loyal liutenants;Lightning Dust and Cloudchaser, the gang only rules the small westside of Stablequestria and run the Underground Racing Circuit (URC) blackmailing high ranking oficials into not interfering into their street and sky racing. Their main color is red and heir symbol are an pair of black wings in an X shape.

His mother grabbed him by his arm and dragged him out of the apartment. For an 5' 6" mare she sure has a lot of strenght, which kinda makes sense since she's an earth pony. "I don't care, you go out mister and don't come back until you're back high, drunk or with some random girl you'd find in a night club!" She said much to his shock but before he could protest. She slammed the door shut right into his face.

"Great know I can't enter my own home…" he muttered to himself as he walked around town; Spike was an 6' tall alicorn colt, he was wearing an plain black T-shirt which hugged his muscled bicep, some dark indigo blue jeans and white sneakers which where tattered and dusty. "Yeah, like hell no I'm driking or buying drugs or even losing my virginity withsome random bimbo, I'm Straight Edge!" He said to nonpony in particular and strolled down the streets.

Spike walked by an brown coated bald stallion, selling clearly either robbed or fake watches. "Whatches I got watches, hey yo man this shit cost you 600 dollars in the store… Aww whatever! Whatches!" Spike ignored and simply walked by when he saw an red coated 5' 8" EE cupped mare with dark brown mane. "Hey babe, I could show you a good time!" She said in a sultry tone, but before Spike could reply. They heard an complain that got both of their attention.

"Aww hell no!" They saw a group made of three members of the Gembusters and the Blitzers.

"Soo have ya got the money, yes or not?" An diamond dog wearing an blue muscle shirt and black sweatpants asked as he crossed his arms, his right arm the symbol of the Gembusters tattoed on it. One of the pegasus wearing an open red hoodie with no undershirt, leaving his bare body exposed, took an suitcase and opened to show alot of money inside. "Good, we have an deal then!" He smirked as the Earth pony hitted the pegasus with the bag filled with the suppossed to be bought drugs, thus starting a brawl. The diamong dog eventually ran away, but suddenly a yellow van pulled up and from there came three ponies one with an uzi, the other with an AK-47 and the last one with an M9.

"Blueblood says good night!" The one with the uzi said before the other gang members who where brawling, pulled out their own guns and bullets start raining down fast with the ones in he van gaining advantage. The stallion went to reload his uzi, but was shot on he head by a Blitzer member before being shot dead too by the other one weilding the AK-47, he then took out an RPG but before he could fire, the same diamond dog from before came back also wielding an AK-47 and started shooting at them. At this point both the hooker and Spike ran away from the scene, the van pulled off making the stallion with the RPG lose balance and firing the away the rocket, which hit right into Spike's apartment and blew up all the floors, killing all it's residents. "MOM!" Spike shouted in both shock and sadness. The driver lost control and hit a brick wall setting the vehicle on fire, he tried to crawl away but was gunned down by the diamond dog who was then shot in the head by the last surviving member of the Blitzer's. He noticed Spike and went at him pointing his desert eagle.

"Wrong time, wrong place dawg!" Spike closed his eyes and heard a gunshot but didn't feel any pain, he opened his eyes to see the stallion dead. "You okay mister?" He heard an femine voice and looked around to see at a purple alicorn mare who was about 5' 11" tall with E cups wearing an purple shirt with and black jacket over and blue jeans.

"Twilight let's move!" A mare with rainbow colored hair who was about 5' 7" with D cups wearing and purple jack over an white T-shirt with purple pants, said while looking around pointing her silver revolver.

Spike went with both of them, when the van exploded scaring the trio, they walked away before stopping. "I can't believe this, Can you believe this Rainbow?! They just blown an apartment full of innocent ponies…" Twilight said hyperventilating a bit while lookin' at her tomboy friend.

"Calm down egghead, seein' as it was the Mistics job I don't see nothing special on it!" Dash simply said with an tilt of her head.

"Hey I used to live there gal!" Spike said looking at her with a glare, RD simply put her hands up and gave spike the 'look out we got a badass here' look but Twilight gasped in true shock as she felt tears swelling up in her eyes, she embraced the young colt who blushed at the sudden sign of affection, while Dash smiled slyly at the new way to tease her purple egghead friend .

"they've blown up your house. Oh I'm am so sorry for what happened, if you want you can stay with me! It's not an fancy place but I'm sure you'll like it." Twilight looked up at the blushing colt with tears on her eyes. "[i]why is she crying? She just meet up with me and she's crying like we knew each other ever since I was born! Weird I feel like I was once a baby dragon and was hatched by this alicorn girl! Hehe[/i]Dash then oooed and Twilighht looked at her with and raised brown.

"Ooh Twilight what's the matter, trying to win a new boyfriend?" Both Twilight and Spike blushed, with the latter glaring at her friend who simply laughed and slapped her right knee, "relax I'm just teasing you both! By the way what's your name bud and what the hell are those two X on both your hands?" She said pointing at the two X painted on Spike's hands to identify that he was Straight Edge.

"I-it's Spike and these two Xes are an symbol to show that I'm Straight Edge!" He replied on a low tone but loud enougj for both Twi and Dash to hear.

"The fuck does that mean?" Dash asked scratching the back of her head in confusion, Twilight sighed and rolled her eyes both at her friend's language and knowledge.

"It means that he's part of an punk movement that defends Vegetarianism, Veganism and don't smoke, drink, do drugs and have sex just to blow off some steam!" Twilight explained as Rainbow gringed in disgust at such statement.

"Well that's not my type of life, also that's another reason why I'm not agreing in letting this kid join us!" Spike felt offended by that, but swallowed his pride and didn't retort to start and argument.

"Look, with the gangs battling over the territories they don't care if you represent them or not!" Twilight explained when Dash knew what she was suggesting. "Twi this is no time to recruit!"

Twilight looked at her with an scowl. "Whe need all the help we can get to make our gang stronger!"

"No we need to get the fuck out of here!" She said waving both her arms to her left to put emphasis on her answer, Twilight simply rolled her eyes and looked back at Spike. "Ignore her, c'mon let's go back to my place! Tomorrow I'm gonna show you the Harmony Saint's HQ, I know it's not that type that says 'wow this is a beautiful place' but it gets the job done!" She said as she released her hug and hold out her hand to Spike who grabbed still blushing a little, because it was the first female plam he was touching with his, she then gently pulled him and waved by at Dash who flew away. Spike followed Twilight to her car which was a lavender purple modified Voxel, a fairly decent one at that.

 **/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/Mitsubishi_Evo_X_Magenta_by_**

He entered along with Twilight, as she started the engine and drove back to her home. Spike took one last look at his former home and wiped away the tears from his still red eyes.

"I guess I didn't introduced myself, my name is Twilight Sparkle! I was a top student on Celestia's Highschool of gifted unicorns until I dropped out, I'm 17 years old so I'm old enough to live by myself on the Saint's HQ, I was their top student and you may be asking why?! Well, I got feed up by those Gembusters gangbangers selling drugs to the students and the theachers doing nothing at all, like calling the cops! So one day I dropped out but since my parents didn't like the idea they kicked me out and then I saw my opportunity to form the Harmony Saints! A gang that will definetely wipe Stablequestria off all those gangs activities." Twilight introduced herself explaining all 'bout her, Spike was listening to every word she was saying intrigued by the fact that there's another alicorn beside him. " _I wonder if she's too an unique breed!_ " Spike though lost in his thoughs until Twilight poked at him.

"Oh sorry, I was lost in though! It's that I want to know something are you an unique breed?" Spike asked as Twilight looked at him woth a confused expression. "Uh no I was actually once a unicorn, it all happened last year on my 16th birthday I was present with a book containing an unfinished Starswirl the bearded spell! I fixed it and in reward, my teacher Princess Celestia turned me into an alicorn! Why the question?" Twilight explained her actual form before becoming an alicorn.

"Well is because different from you, I'm actually a pegasus but I was born along with a horn, thus making me an unique breed, I'm not capable of using unicorn magic but I have the ability of breathing an green fire that I can use to transport items to whowever I'd like to, it's also possible in melting iron in less than 10 seconds flat! It's also weird because I always though I was a dragon in another lifetime." Spike explained his abilities and his unique breed to Twilight who was writting on a note block that was levitating wrapped in a purple aura, how Twilight was able to write and drive without almost crashing it, was a mystery to Spike.

Twilight looked at him with a sheepish blush and a ankward grin. "Sorry, I'm really interested in science and when a new chance to study something unique appears, I can't help but take a note on my note block!" Spike chuckles at her remark which then escalated into full blown laughter until Twilight almost ran over an innocent bystander, in which made her take swift turn scaring both them and the innocent stallion who was listening to his haypod.

"Holy shit that was close!" Spike muttered but quikly shut his mouth and saw Twiliht looking at him with an scowl he flushed in embarrassment.

"Okay first; watch your language mister, I don't appreciate even the weakest curse words! Second;yeah, that was a 'Holy Shit moment' indeed!" Twi replied with an smirk towards Spike who repeated the motion and both of them fist bumped, Spike looked foward and saw an old rundow castle made of shattered crystals ([b]the castle of friendship, but imagine it as a destroyed place[/b]). "This is the place! I know it's rundown but once we gather enough liutenants, we can make of this rundown castle to a great shiny one!" Twi parked the car on the garage which was also an shitty place, full of rusted wrenches, ripped tires, a broken tire filler etc. anything an average garage would have but rusted, broken and with dust accumulated.

Both Spike and Twilight entered the main area that looked more like a meeting room. **. /mlp/images/7/7d/Mane_6_and_Spike_enter_the_throne_room_ /revision/latest?cb=20140512195049** "it's kinda of a shit hole!" Spike said.

Twilight removed some bricks from a sofa to sit on it. "True that! But it's a shit hole with potential, come sit with me Spike and they more about yourself and your dragon-like abilites and power!" Twilight patted the sofa, before grabbing her note block. Spike rolled his eyes and chuckled sitting beside Twi, and started to tell her more about himself, how he was adopted by his adopted mother when he was left at the door of her apartment, what made him become straight edge and his love for grunge-punk rock music. "And that's all she wrote!" Twilight said scribbing the bottom line of the last page of her note block.

"Wow, can't believe we spent all night writting about you!" Twilight looked at the clock which read 3:30 AM, Spike noticed it too and yawned, Twilight doing the same. "Don't worry about the bed is the only thing that's 100% clean in this [i]shit hole[/i]!" Twilight giggled at the last remark and grabbed Spike's left hand and dragged him to her room;looking at it, it's truly the only one place that looked unarmed, save for a fem cracks on the walls which where hided by posters from bands like Green Neigh, Saddlinkin Park, Coldneigh etc…

"Aah so I take ya like them don'tcha Twiley!?" Spike teased and Twilight blushed sheepishly.

"Y-yeah, don't judge me just because I like rock music doesn't mean I'm weird!" Twilight replied with an ankward glare, Spike simply shrugged, and noticed that Twilight had a nice, round shaped flank. He couldn't help but oggle at it until Twilight broke the spell by giggling.

"Ooh see anything ya like?" She asked with an teasing smile and a sultry gaze towards him, Spike blushed as he backed away until he hit the bed and fell on it on his ass. Twilight couldn't hold her laugh and slapped both her knees until it died down, she looked at spike with teary eyes of laugh. "Don't worry I was just teasing Spike! I'm sorry I flirted with you." Twi sitted on Spike's right side on the bed and hugged him in a friendly manner but drapped her left wing over his shoulder like a warm feathery blanket, Spike smiled warmly at the gesture and returned the same by wrapping his right one over Twi's shoulder. The two looked like they covered both with their favorite blanket. "Tomorrow we'll start your training Spike and see if your truly worth to be an member of the Harmony Saints!"

This story is a remake of King Spike Rules story of the same name on. I got permission by him to write it, he mentions on chapter 31 in he author notes on the bottom line.

* * *

I also decided to make Spike, Straight Edge because you never see one in the videogames about gangs. he's also ponified because I love ponified spike and is an alicorn like Jayden T Wesker's alicorn OC Courageous Heart.

* * *

Spike's older voice acording to Pia-Chan since this story's anthro designs are based off her work, is deep but silly so he sounds like John Cena.

* * *

The gangs are based off the followings one in Saints row:The Gembusters are based off Los Carnales, The Westside Mean Blitzers off the Westside Rollerz and The Mistics on the Vice Kings.


End file.
